false smiles and fake laughter
by trixxieWeasley
Summary: "and she can't help but just love, love, love him so much" teddylily


She loves him so much, in a way that she shouldn't. He was her best friend who supported her through everything, and she can't help but just love,_ love, _**love** him so _much. _And she knows that he would never return her feelings. He was such a good guy. Never offending, loved by all, because you can't help but love him. He had his ethereal goddess who doted on him and loved him. Everyone said how great they looked together how cute they looked him with his beautiful brown eyes and bright blue hair... how could he ever love me when there was the piece of perfection that Victoire Weasley was. Lily Luna Potter; the let down of the family, everyone tells her by the look in their eyes and the disappointed father who was so ashamed of his baby girl. She supposed that he didn't know what to say, and even though Albus had told her afterwards that father said that he didn't care, they knew he did. That was the last time he really spoke to her. The rest of her _loving_ relatives ignored her. So she set about making a name for herself. The snow queen; with the icy temper and unforgiving stare, friends with ex-death-eaters' sons and daughters, despite her heritage.

And all that time, she can't help but think of _him_, who then was the only person that mattered as he said he didn't care, that his grandma was in Slytherin and mother in Hufflepuff and he talked to her and she couldn't help but fall in love with him, despite knowing that her cousin stood at his side. She loves him; he is her sun, her moon, her _lifeline_. And her friends told her she should get a boyfriend and that she should stop pining over Scorpius, because he is a traitor who is with Rose. All she wanted to do was shout out at how wrong they were and that the man she loves was a man with a girlfriend way prettier than her and Rose, no, Rose and Scorpius just wanted something to prove. So she tries, so they would stop believing in stupid rumours that might cause more family arguments, because those were plenty and her father and mother can't stop arguing and she knows that she started it. They were happy before and her doting grandmother, who now won't speak a word to her are desperately trying to keep her family together. With Dominique running off with an older man, and dear old Fred running wherever he can, because he is fed up of trying to live up to the man he was named after. Her whole family upset by the death of Molly; fed up of everything, because apparently, she had to beg the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor. She was not clever like her parents, barely scraped any OWLs or NEWTs. It all got too much; they were expected to be so much that most of them just couldn't be. And those who were were worshiped at the family reunions, like Victoire and James, Roxanne; who all joined their fathers in their workplace. She tries, but she just _couldn't_.The thought of being with anyone besides him just hollows her out, though she knows it would be a great way to piss off the uncaring relatives and pushy mother, who even asked for her to be checked again with the sorting hat. She was still Slytherin. I think her father hoped she would ask it to change its mind, but she didn't, she wasn't like her father. So she has flings and tries again and again, but she just ends up teary-eyed as she just can't do it. She lives by stealing moments with him and remembering the times when she was too young to care about most things, when the colour you wore didn't matter, when you just didn't seem to realise that everyone was falling apart and her immediate family were next. They would chat about everything and anything and he would laugh and smile, he was the only one who still did at her, for others it was fake smiles and false happiness, as they all are just waiting for someone to crack. But now they rarely saw each other, he was too busy with HER. Whenever she saw them together she just would just run away and she knew that he would try and chase after her wanting to know what is wrong because they tell each other everything, but she stops him. He tries to talk to her to find out what is wrong and sometimes it looks like he is trying to tell her something, but she just can't do it, can't hear about the girl who got him. One time he grabs her and refuses to let go till she tells him what is wrong and all she can think is how can he be so _stupid_ and that _blind._ She carries on and it is when the mask comes off that there are no more happy smiles and fake laughter, that family problems and poor grades are just a pool of tears over her only love that she wishes was hers and hers only. But he is not.

Then it is another family reunion and everything is fake. But not now as they would all be congratulating him on his engagement, genuine smiles would now grace their weary faces, pleased that him and Victoire finally decided to tie the knot as this could bring the family closer and though they know it is false hope, they grapple on a bit tighter. And it was then that she ran. She knew that no one would care if she did not return; they had bigger problems on their hands. She was 17 able to do magic, though no NEWTs, and she knew exactly where she was going. She left for Romania, to see the first person to leave the family of false smiles, to follow his dreams. She went to stay with her Uncle Charlie who took her in, comforted her and promised not to say anything. He held her as she cried over lost loves and news of weddings and babies... the newspapers had had a field day throughout her life and now she felt like she had escaped the cage. Her life had been a show for anyone to come watch. It was when the news that they had married quickly came and hearing that Victoire gave birth to a beautiful baby girl later, she swore that she would never marry. She couldn't do it, as she was pining over a married man who would never love her. She couldn't give her heart away when another held it unaware. She got a tattoo of a turquoise wolf and it was beautiful, her constant reminder of him.

It was many years later that she heard from him in a simple letter, which told her everything. He _loved her. _He married Victoire from pressure and an unexpected pregnancy which he was pretty sure was expected, as she had been desperate for him to marry her and make her an honest woman. And he thought that his Lily never loved him, he thought that he was too old for her. He wrote saying that he and Victoire broke up. Too many fights and pointless affairs, too much time spent pining over a beautiful girl with a fiery temper who wore her colours proudly. He wanted to meet her at their favourite place at 3 o'clock on the 2nd May. And she ran as fast as she could to get there in time and when she saw him with the love in his eyes, they ran together. Away from families and dragons and false smiles and fake laughter. They never stopped.


End file.
